Two Squads, One Mission
by YOONGI.is.my.DADDY
Summary: Title self-explanatory. What if one squad went to help captain Miller's squad? What if they were girls? What if they knew some of the men? (I'm sorry about the errors I might commit. English is not my native language) please R&R.
1. Characters

**[Characters]**

 **Captain Miller's Squad**

 **Jonh H. Miller - Captain - 45 years**

Son in the line of duty:

William Miller - [MIA] (POW in Japan)

Daughter in the line of duty:

Jazzmine Marie Miller - Captain Jackson's squad

 **Mike Horvath - Sargeant - 44 years**

 **Timothy Upham - Corporal - 20 years - Upchuck (interpreter)**

 **Richard Reiben - Private First Class - 26 years (BAR gunner)**

 **Stanley Mellish - Private - 28 years - Fish**

 **Daniel Jackson - Private - 25 years - Bumpkin (sharpshooter)**

Sister in the line of duty

Alasca Skye Jackson - Captain Jackson's squad

 **Adrian Caparzo - Private - 28 years - Carpy [KIA]**

 **Irwin Wade - Medic - 25 years**

 **Captain Jackson's Squad**

 **Alasca Skye Jackson - Captain - 22 years - Al (sharpshooter)**

Brother in the line of duty:

Daniel Jackson - Captain Miller's squad

 **Lauren Grace Smith - sargeant - 21 years - Lau**

 **Lucy Rose Ryan - Corporal - 20 years - Lu (BAR gunner)**

4 brothers in the line of duty

Daniel Ryan - [KIA]

Peter Ryan - [KIA]

Sean Ryan - [KIA]

James Ryan - [MIA]

 **Olive Poppy Dawson - Private - 19 years - Pop**

Sister in the line of duty:

Margaret Jane Dawson - Captain Jackson's squad

 **Margeret Jane Dawson - Private - 19 years - MJ (explosives expert)**

Sister in the line of duty:

Olive Poppy Dawson- Captain Jackson's squad

 **Jazzmine Marie Miller - Private - 18 years - Jazz (interpreter)**

Dad in line of duty:

Jonh H. Miller - Captain Miller's squad

Brother in line of duty:

William Miller - MIA (POW in Japan)

 **Michaela Imogene Cooper - Private - 22 years - Micha (sharpshooter) [KIA]**

 **Lindsay Mae Willows - Medic - 20 years - Lin [KIA]**


	2. Chapter 1

**[CHAPTER 1]**

Al's POV

Captain Hamill had done me the favor of going to get captain miller, I'm not ready to face Daniel right now. He's coming and he has his sargeant. Good thing I brought Lau at least I'm not alone.

"Captain Miller, I supose. I'm captain Alasca Jackson and this is my sargeant, Lauren Smith"

"Yes, that's right, Jonh Miller and this is sargeant Mike Horvath" we shake hands and then the question I was waiting comes from Horvath's mouth.

"You're Alasca Jackson, like Daniel Jackson?" "Uhm, yeah, he's my brother, he doesn't know I'm here thought."

"So, why did you call us?"

"Colonel Anderson send me and my squad to cover you on your mission and we also have Ryan's sister on the squad"

"How many are you?" "Six" "Aren't squads suposed to be constituded by eight?"

I felt My breath caught on my throat as i was asked that question, we were all still grieving. "Two of us died in Omaha" Lau put her hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry." "I'm sorry too, we know you lost one too" I said "can you come with me, I have something to show you"

They followed us to the squad "Private Miller" the 18 year girl spun around and her eyes winded, sure she knew this was coming, but she was still suprised to see her dad after so long. "Dad!" everyone chuckled as she jumped to him. "How?" "I didn't want to be alone after you and Will left, so I enlisted too" "you could've get killed" "yeah, but I didn't. now with more happy things, everyone this is my dad captain Jonh Miller. Dad, this is Smith, Ryan and the Dawson twins" "nice to meet you, this is sargeant Horvath, now would you come and meet my squad, we're in a church, and you're coming with us, so why don't you rest there?" this time he direct his words to me as asking for premission. "Yeah, that would be great."

As we were walking I felt myself wandering the senarios of Daniel seeing me here. I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was Horvath, he gave me a simple smile and the said "For what I know about Jackson is that he is comprehensive, so don't beat yourself up it's gonna be alright." "I know he is, but still.." and after a minute i spoke again "Thanks sargeant"

"Men, this is Captain Jackson and her squad, they're goning to help us in our mission"


	3. Chapter 2

**[CHAPTER 2]**

"Wait, Jackson?"

As soon as I looked up my brother jumped out of his seat and yelled "AL? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" "you know, a 'nice to see you again' would be good" "don't you get sassy on me Al, now answer me, what are you doing here?" "after what happened I needed to get out of there" just thinking about what happened made me cringe, when he saw my face he's features softened "I'm sorry sweetheart, come here" we hugged like no one was watching, but someone had to ruin.

"So, who are this beautiful ladies bumpkin and captain?" I blushed as I saw who this voice belonged, he was tall, much taller than me, and totally handsome. Oh gosh he's looking at me. Calm down and introduce your squad.

"Captain Alasca Jackson, I'm his sister, that is private Jazzmine Miller, your captain's daughter, sargeant Lauren Smith, corporal Lucy Ryan and privates Olive and Margaret Dawson."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Private First Class Richard Reiben, this is private Stanley Mellish or fish, corporal Tim Upham or Upchuck and medic Irwin Wade."

"Oh, and i'm thinking you came up with all this nicknames" "yes I did darling, you want one?" "no thanks, and don't call me darling, I'm a captain not one of your slut-friends" "you wish I did to you what I did to my friends." He's right, I'd love that he would do me. Al don't you dare think like that! "Reiben, you're my best friend and i love you, but I'll rip off your balls if you try something with my little sister!" "ok, geez, you know, you can be a mood killer sometimes."

"Girls, we're staying here, 3 hours of sleep and we're out" "yes sir"

Right now we were all sitting in a circle talking about each others, I was right in front of Reiben and he was looking at me and biting his lip, oh gosh, he looked so hot right now. Focus Al, he's your brother's best friend.

"So, do you have nicknames?" that brought me out of my toughts, it was Mellish.

"Yeah, I mean, kinda, not like you have"

"Yeah, they call me Jazz, we call Margaret MJ, Olive is Pop, Lauren is Lau, Lucy is Lu and Alasca is Al"

"why don't you have a medic or a sharpshooter" I felt the tears acumulate in my eyes as I stand up and left the church.

Jazz's POV

"They died in Omaha, me, Micha, the sharpshooter and Al were best friends, Al and Lin, our medic, blamed themselves, Lin commited suicide after not being able to save her fiancée, but we still have a sharpshooter" Jazz said, and received sad looks out of everyone and then a hand was put in her shoulder, it was Jackson "who?" "Al, she's pretty good"

They all saw Reiben leaving the church, Jackson glaring at all the moves the brooklyn native did."He better not fuck things up"


	4. Chapter 3

**[CHAPTER 3]**

Reiben's POV

"Why does this still affects me? Why can't I just move on? It's all my fault! They're dead because of me. Why am I cursed? Dammit!" I went in the direction of the screaming and saw her punching the wall and cursing. I ran over to her "Are you alright?" she turned to me wide eyed probably because she was expecting someone else, I should've stayed at the church.

"What the hell are you doing here?" "I came to see how you're doing, Jazz told us what happend at Omaha" "I don't wanna talk about it" her voice sounded broken and my heart broke too. Why am I feeling like this? This is my best friend's little sister. Fuck. "you don't have to talk but lemme see your hand please"

"why?" "what?" "why do you care so much? we just met" "I don't know just seemed like the right thing to do. Now lemme see that hand"

Al's POV

He came. Reiben came to check up on me. He deserves to know the full story. I should tell him. "It was all my fault" "what?" "I shouldn't let her enter the bunker" I hate crying, and now here I am, crying in front of a stranger, my brother's best friend. "hey" "don't. I was wrong. I need to talk about it." "ok"

"when we were on the boat to the beach, me, Jazz and Micha, the sharpshooter and our best friend, we promised to try and keep one another alive. When we reached the bunkers we heard voices and we were going to throw grenades at the bunker but she started running towards it and enter, I ran after her, and started shooting at the germans inside the bunker. I thought she was covered but no, she was lying there. Lindsay, our medic tried to save but it was to late, she was dead. I couldn't save her. I couldn't save my best friend." I started sobbing harder and he came and put his arms around me, I felt safe in his arms.

Reiben's POV

I didn't know what to do so I just hugged her. She put her head on my chest and let it all out. It felt right being with her this way, not with her crying, don't take me wrong. It felt right to be in eachother's arms. But like every good moment it had an end. we heard someone cough and we turned our heads to see who was it. "How you doing, Al?" "I think I'm better Jazz" She turned to me and said "Everyone is waitting, but can I talk to you for a minute?" The last part was directed to Al. I let her out of my arms, stood up and nod my head to them.

Jazz's POV

OMFG I can't believe she just let a stranger hug her. I mean she doesn't like people touching her. "Soo, what was that?" "I don't know, I mean, I don't like people around me, but it felt right.. Being in his arms felt right, made me feel safe" oh she is so in love! "You like him, don't ya?"


End file.
